Speak Now songfiction- Jeca
by Tina Toutu
Summary: What happens when Jesse gets married? but not to Beca? T for language. Credit goes to the movie and Taylor Swift, as I don't own the song and characters except Kristen.


**This is my second, so go check out my first if you want to know who Kristen is! xxx hope you like it xxx** (Sorry if it's bad)

**Beca's POV**

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

Thank God Chloe pays attention to all that gossip at work. I had my dream job, but not my dream man. You could say I was dream-manless. I didn't even have a man. Chloe had come running to me at the studio, because she found out Jesse was getting married. My dream man was getting married. Shit just got real. Which brings me, to the present day, where I am sitting at the back of a chapel, no one knows i'm here. Should I be here?

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

The thing is, Jesse is marrying Kristen. That one girl I really hate, but hate's not the right word. It's worse, way worse. Kristen is a right bitch, she can't keep her hands off other people's boyfriends. More correct, my boyfriend. Who is now my ex-boyfriend. The thing is, I always amagined that Jesse would marry me. I would be at his wedding, but actually marrying him and not sneaking in and hiding in the back. I don't even know why I'm here.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

I look around, and I see Bumper and Donald, Bumper with Amy, insulting each other (like always) and Donald with Stacie. I can't even name what they were doing. I crouch down, so they can't see me.

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

In the front, is Kristen's family. They all look snobby, in pastel and light colours, where as i'm wearing a black dress and the silver music note necklace that Jesse gave me for our first anniversary. I still wear it everyday, and wish he was still here.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

I can hear her yelling at a bridesmaid about mucking up her timing. I think her name is Lana. The poor thing.

_Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Kristen never has had good fashion sense. Like ever. Her prom dress was ABOMINABLE. Seriously. And her wedding dress probably isn't going to be much better. I hope she burns in hell for wearing something like that.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

I'm not sure why i'm confused. It was meant to be Beca Swanson, but now it's going to be Kristen Swanson. What does he really see in her? All I can she is a back-stabbing bitch slut who can't keep her hands off taken men.

_I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say  
_

I wonder what I would do, if I actually interupted this wedding.

_Don't say Yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, Speak now_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

The people in the chapel start to hush. Silence over them, as they know what's about to start, A.K.A, my worst nightmare.

_And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

The song that the organ is playing makes it seem like a funeral. I bet _she_ picked it out, because Jesse would never picked a song this horrible. I cover my ears to avoid listening.

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Chloe had told me that Kristen hated my guts. I can't say I don't hate hers, so we're even. I don't blame her for not inviting me, because she's probably quite embarrased that she stole Jesse from me.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

She looks like a pageant queen. Like Honey Boo Boo child, still wearing the silly frocks and cupcake dresses that four year olds wear at pageants. Her make-up seems to be consisting of bright green and orange eyeshadow, and bright hot pink lipstick. I want to vomit.

_But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?_

I can see the look in your eyes. You really don't want to marry her. You are probably wishing that you never left me, you never left Barden, you never left the Trebles, because Kristen wanted you too.

_Don't say Yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, Speak now.  
Don't say Yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, Speak now.  
_

_Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow  
_

I just hope with all my heart and life, that you won't say yes.

_I hear the preacher say, Speak now or forever hold your peace_

Oh my god. This is my chance. Do I take it? My whole life with him flashes before my eyes.

_There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_

I stand up shakily. Is this the right choice? "Beca?" Jesse says slowly

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

Kristen's parents are looking horrified, and Kristen is looking even worse. "Jesse?" she squeaks. "Jesse, you're marrying the wrong girl"

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

"I shouldn't be doing this, but did you know Kristen hates me? That she only stole you to upset me?" I say.

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

"You aren't the one to do something wrong. And marrying Kristen is the something wrong."

_So, don't say Yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

I start walking up the aisle. "Jesse, I don't know what I've done wrong. But please, please, don't marry this one".

_Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, Speak now_

Jesse looks uncertain. But then he grins, and starts walking down the aisle.

_And you'll say Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

You say " Beca, I love you, not her. I don't know what I was thinking". Kristen starts following him down the aisle, and yelling at him "You bastard! You son of a bitch! Get back here you're marrying me!" "Not now Kristen, goodbye".

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around_

He takes my hand, and leads me out of the church. "Thank you" he says, then kisses me. I now have my dream job, and dream man.

_When they said Speak now _


End file.
